


Found

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://leupagus.livejournal.com/">leupagus' </a><a href="http://leupagus.livejournal.com/88831.html">Promptfest '11</a>. My prompt was bascially "<i>whenever they switch places driving the Camaro, Steve has to put the seat back and Danny has to bring it forward, and I'll bet you anything Steve's kind of an asshole about it and Danny's kind of, IDK, ragey about it. And somehow it results in them making out in the passenger seat of the Camaro</i>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Give me the keys," Steve says as they approach the car. He holds out his hand expectantly.

"Seriously, Steven?" Danny stares in disbelief. "You think I'm going to let you drive?"

"Danny--"

"You drag me out of my apartment in the middle of the night--"

"Danny, it was 11:00, that's not--"

Danny holds up a hand, shushing him. "To search a warehouse building that doesn't exist. Why? Because it burned down three months ago. Three. Months. Ago."

"I thought I had a lead." Steve folds his arms across his chest. "How was I supposed to know the building was gone? Now, let me ask you, do you know the way home from here?"

Danny looks up at the sky as he takes a breath. Steve follows his gaze. It's a clear night, with stars shining in the dark sky, a crescent moon hanging low on the horizon and wind sighing in the trees. Not a bad night to be out and about.

"No," Danny says at last. "I do not."

Steve holds his hand out again, and Danny drops the keys into his palm.

"Come on, admit it, if the second set of books had been stashed here you'd be dancing for joy." Steve heads for the driver's side door.

"Granted, this case has been been a pain in my ass from day one. Much like you," Danny says as he opens the passenger door, "but dancing? No, I don't think it would call for that."

He's leaning his arms against the roof of the car and Steve decides there's a definite bonus to dragging Danny out in the not-quite middle of the night. Because there's no button-down shirt, no tie knotted snugly around Danny's neck. Instead, Danny's wearing a t-shirt. A worn white t-shirt that stretches nicely across his chest, with short sleeves that cling even more nicely to his biceps.

"You'd be dancing," Steve assures Danny. It's a cool night, and Danny's nipples are clearly visible beneath the thin cotton fabric. With great effort, Steve pulls his gaze from Danny's chest and slides into the car.

"No, I would not. Although I will have you know, I'm an excellent dancer." Danny settles into the seat beside Steve.

Steve snorts, and then is momentarily lost in the thought of Danny's slim hips moving to music, swaying with the beat. Or moving for other reasons, like maybe because Steve's stroking--

"Yo, earth to Steven, are going to actually drive the car, or just sit there staring into space?"

Steve blinks. "I was just, uh, thinking."

"No," Danny says, perfectly aghast.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Steve asks as he slips the key into the ignition. Before the starts the engine, he decides the car seat position is not quite right, even though he had adjusted it once already before he drove there. He tugs on the lever and pushes the seat back a couple more notches, then fumbles for the back adjustment, bringing it up just a touch. Leaning back, he presses down on the brake pedal, testing out the position. Still not right.

Steve grunts in annoyance and slides the seat forward one notch. That's better, the positioning seems right, except now he feels crowded by the steering wheel. He finds the release lever and begins to move the steering column up.

"Oh my god. What are you doing?" Danny snaps.

"What?"

"Must you change everything in my car?"

"I'm just getting comfortable." Satisfied now, Steve latches his seatbelt and starts the engine. He frowns at the rear view mirror and takes a moment to adjust it before pulling out on to the road.

"Anything else you'd like to change?" Danny asks. "I swear, whenever you've been driving my car--which is, oh, let's see--every god damn day, I have to spend twenty minutes getting everything back where it should be, you giant colossal thing, you."

"Maybe you should get another car," Steve suggests. He glances over and finds Danny staring at him with an expression suggesting that Steve might very well be insane.

It's one of Steve's favorite Danny faces.

"They have cars now with programmable seat positions," Steve continues happily. "A push of a button and I'd be all set. Would save me a lot of time and fussing around."

"Save you a lot of time and fussing?" Danny falls heavily back against his seat, as if the weight of Steve's insanity is too much for him to bear. "Of course. My main goal in life is to save you time and fussing."

"As it should be," Steve says with a nod. He slows the car as he spots the turn up ahead.

"I don't even know why we had to do this tonight," Danny says. "I could be home right now, a beer in my hand, watching a basketball game instead of being out on a wild goose chase with you."

Steve shrugs. "I don't know. Sounds kind of boring."

"Relaxing, Steve. It sounds relaxing." Danny shakes his head. "Something you most definitely are not."

And Steve has to grin at that. Thing is, they could have made this trip first thing in the morning, but he had been too restless and bored to wait. His house was silent and way too big without Danny filling it up with his words and waving hands, strutting around like he owns the place, without having the faintest idea that it's Steve himself whom he actually owns.

There's a t-intersection up ahead and Steve frowns. He doesn't remember it from the drive in, and the warehouse site had been only a mile or two from the highway. He's sure they've gone further than that by now. He makes a right turn, convinced that the highway entrance will be just up ahead but there's nothing, just more dark road stretching out in front of them.

He slows down and pulls a wide u-turn, then guns the engine and heads in the opposite direction.

Danny slaps a hand on the side of the car to steady himself. "What the hell? Steve?"

Steve continues past the turn, leaning forward to look down the road but no, no highway here, either. He sits back, scratches his chin, contemplating.

"Don't tell me--we're lost, aren't we?"

"We're not lost, Danny," Steve assures him.

"We're not?" Danny's tone is extremely dubious.

"No. I'm just not sure where the highway is." For which Steve places the blame firmly on Danny's biceps.

"How is that not being lost?"

Steve slows the car and pulls over to the side of the road. "This wouldn't have happened if you had a GPS in the car."

He doesn't have to look over, he can hear Danny's eyes rolling.

"I'll remember to look for that in the second car that I'm not buying," Danny says.

Steve eases the car to a halt and unfastens his seat belt in order to retrieve his phone from his pocket. Truth is, he's in no rush to get back home again--he's got Danny's next to him, drumming his fingers on the car door, exasperation coming off of him in waves and it's all so much better than sitting around alone in an empty house. With a tap of a few buttons, Steve brings up the stored address of the warehouse on his phone, then tries to access the map.

Nothing.

"Huh," Steve says, frowning down at his phone.

"Huh?" Danny asks. "What's with the 'huh'?"

Steve glances out the window. He hadn't thought they were in such an isolated area. "No signal."

He expects another outburst from Danny. Hell, he's hoping for one, but there's only silence from the passenger side of the car. Concerned, he turns and sees Danny scratching his nose in an obvious and very unsuccessful attempt to hide a grin.

"What?" Steve asks, delighted. It's even better than an outburst.

"How are you so ridiculous?" Danny asks, laughing openly as he twists around and leans completely into Steve's space. "Tell me, please." He raises a hand beseechingly. "How?"

"I am not ridiculous," Steve insists. Because he's not. Except maybe when it comes to Danny, but that has nothing to do with temporarily misplacing the highway while returning from searching a warehouse that doesn't exist.

"Yes, yes you are. Not only are you ridiculous, you're lost. Admit it." Danny's leaning close, so close that the light from Steve's phone catches his face, highlighting his cheeks and making his eyes even bluer.

"No, I'm not. You're right here," Steve says before he can stop himself.

Danny cocks his head to one side, thoughtful now. "And if I wasn't here?"

"Then I'd be lost."

Danny's expression goes soft around his eyes, soft and warm in a way that makes Steve's heart stutter in his chest. Then Danny does something even more astonishing--he leans in and kisses Steve, right on the lips.

It's a brief kiss, and Danny pulls back before Steve has a chance to react so with a hand to Danny's shoulder, Steve pulls him back in for another. This time it's slower, more intent, with Danny's lips moving sweetly over his.

Danny cups the side of Steve's face, his thumb caressing Steve's jaw. "See?" he murmurs, "Ridiculous."

"Okay," Steve says with a nod.

He'll agree with anything right now, especially since Danny's kissing him again, his mouth warm and not quite as sweet as he kisses his way down to Steve's jaw, nipping gently with his teeth before leaning in to nuzzle Steve's neck. Steve groans and tries to pull Danny even closer, hands moving over Danny's t-shirt, cotton worn so thin that he can feel the heat of Danny's skin directly beneath, feel the muscles tense and move and when Danny nips the side of his neck, Steve shudders all over, fingers digging into Danny's back.

"Oh, god, you are just so, so--come here, come here," Danny leans back and tugs Steve over. Steve tries desperately to follow, he's ready to climb into Danny's lap, but the damn Camaro, it's too small.

"Danny--"

"Okay, okay, let me just--"

Danny adjusts his seat, pushing it back as far as it will go and Steve slides over toward him, hip resting partially on the center console. Now Steve can get his hands under Danny's shirt and he pushes it until it's bunched up under Danny's arms, kissing desperately as he runs his hands over Danny's chest, all warm skin and tight hard nipples, soft hair curling around his fingers.

At some point Steve thinks maybe he should slide back into his seat and drive them home, where they can make out like adults on a couch, or maybe even on his bed, but Danny feels so fucking good, squirming in his seat like he can barely contain himself and Steve doesn't want to stop. He doesn't want to give Danny a chance to think about what he's doing, what they're doing to each other.

And when Danny takes Steve's hand and pulls it down onto his lap, directly over the swell of his hard cock, Steve's breath catches in his throat and no way they're stopping now, not when he can stroke Danny's cock and listen to the delicious noises Danny's making into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Steve," Danny throws his head back, panting.

Steve's pants are unfastened, Steve's not sure when or how it happened but Danny's got a hand inside, cool fingers curling around the head of Steve's cock. Steve moans as he struggles to unzip Danny's jeans, one hand gripping the car seat just over Danny's shoulder.

"This is the worst car for making out," Steve growls.

"You started it. Oh, oh--" Danny's hips jerk forward as Steve gets a hand directly on Danny's cock, freeing it at last from Danny's boxers.

"Wait, I what? How?" It's hard to think, with Danny's cock in his hand and Danny's hand wrapped around his cock but Steve's pretty sure Danny kissed him first.

"You looked at me, with that face," Danny gasps. "Like I'm the best since, since...attack helicopters."

"You are," Steve says. He means it, he truly does.

Danny smiles at him, a big warm smile and he's fucking gorgeous in the moonlight, shirt pushed up, pants unzipped, his thick cock exposed. Steve teases the head, rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface and Danny's eyes flutter shut as he breathes in sharply.

Steve wants to strip Danny naked and wrap himself around Danny's solid, vibrant body, to rub himself up against every inch of Danny's naked skin. And he will, hell yeah, he will but right now he gets to watch as he strokes Danny's cock, firm and steady, watch as Danny trembles and writhes as he gets closer to orgasm.

Danny's eyes fly open. "Oh jesus, Steve, I'm going to--" His hand slides down Steve's arm, moving to join Steve's hand on his cock and and then he comes with a low, throaty moan. Steve's pretty sure it's the best thing he's ever seen--Danny completely lost in pleasure, body tense, eyes closed, mouth open and panting. And to be able to do this to Danny blows his mind, Steve's utterly hooked, he wants to do it again and again until they're both stupid and mindless with it.

He kisses Danny as Danny comes down, stealing the pleasure from Danny's lips, until Danny goes still with a deep, contented sigh. "Oh, babe," Danny says, grinning up at Steve, eyes half-lidded and drowsy.

His hand is still on Steve's cock, and he curls his fist around it and squeezes. Steve whimpers, trying to move closer, but the damn car, it's too small, he can't go anywhere and god, he needs this, needs Danny to touch him and he's ready to pull the car seats out and toss them through the window in frustration.

"Here, come on," Danny is saying softly. "Sit back."

Steve lets himself be pushed back into the car seat, vaguely aware of Danny shifting in the seat beside him. And then Danny leans over, kissing him before ducking his head down and oh, oh _oh_ \--

Danny's mouth is on his cock, all warm wet heat and it's hard to believe, Danny blowing him right there in the car, moaning as he sucks down hard. Steve slides a hand over Danny's back, over warm skin and firm muscle, Danny's shirt is still rucked up and Steve touches everywhere he can. His other hand is wet with Danny's come and Steve presses it against his belly, smearing himself with it. When Danny does something especially filthy with his tongue, Steve loses it completely, coming sharp and so sweet it leaves him gasping for breath.

He's still reeling when Danny pulls back up to kiss him, a smug grin on his lips, hair falling messily over his forehead. "Not bad for being so out of practice, huh?" Danny asks.

Steve nods dumbly and Danny kisses him again. Steve closes his eyes, content to hold onto Danny and kiss him forever. He drifts along, boneless and lazy, lost in the feel of Danny's mouth, of Danny's body leaning against his.

"Hey, hey," Danny whispers. "No sleeping, not yet. You still have to get us home, big guy."

Steve noses Danny's cheek. "You coming home with me?"

"Damn right I am. You think I'm going to settle for post-coital snuggling in a car? I have a crick in my neck as it is." Danny rubs the back of his neck.

"Snuggling? You want to come home and snuggle with me?" Steve asks, delighted all over again.

"Yes. And I'm not ashamed to admit it, I like cuddling after sex. No, actually," Danny taps a finger on Steve's chest. "I demand it."

"All right then," Steve said with a nod. Because that works for him, too. Works for him in a big way. With one last kiss, he lets Danny slide back into his seat and, then adjusts his shirt and zips his pants.

"Jeeze, I'm a mess.I can't believe we actually did this," Danny says with a huff of laughter as he wipes his stomach with a handful of napkins. "Had sex in the car. Two grown men with beds of their own, and yet the first time we do it, it's here."

Steve starts the car up. "Want to know why?"

Danny looks at him for a long moment, as if deciding whether or not he really wants to know the answer. "Okay. Tell me why."

"Because it turns you on when I drive."

"No," Danny says, shaking his head adamantly. "No, Steve, that is not it at all."

Steve points a finger at Danny. " You find it hot. Admit it."

"No, no I do not," Danny says. "You delusional goof, you. I find it annoying. Very annoying."

Steve laughs. "There's got to be a reason why you let me drive all the time."

"I let you drive because you usually know where you're going," Danny tells him. "Although clearly, that's not the case here. Think you can you actually get us home?"

"Yes," Steve says firmly. The prospect of a warm, naked, cuddly Danny looms tantalizingly ahead and oh yes, he'll get them home. In record time. Steve shifts the car into gear. "I told you, I'm not lost."

"And don't you forget that," Danny says with a warm smile. He slides a hand over Steve's thigh. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	2. Found, Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue to "Found". Steve and Danny get home.

As soon as they're through the door, Danny's off like a rocket. 

"Come on, come on, time's a-wasting," Danny says, pulling his tee-shirt off as he reaches the stairs. 

"Did you really just say 'a-wasting?" Steve asks, trotting to catch up with him.

Which is ridiculous, his legs are longer than Danny's and he shouldn't have to run through his own house to keep up with Danny, but somehow, Danny beats him to the bedroom and by time Steve reaches him, Danny's in the process of stripping off the rest of his clothes with wild abandon. 

It's an enjoyable sight. 

"Tell me Steven, do you really make your bed every day?" Danny asks, hopping on one foot as he tries to pull his jeans and his socks off at the same time. 

Steve frowns. "Yeah. Don't you?"

Danny laughs, shaking his head. He sits--or rather, falls--onto the edge of the bed and finishes kicking off his jeans, his underwear, everything and then he's naked, beautifully, deliciously naked. So naked that all Steve can do is stare as Danny pulls the bedspread back and dives in, wriggling around in apparent delight as he settles in. 

"You going to join me anytime soon?" Danny asks. "Because snuggling, it's not so much fun to do alone."

Steve instantly steps forward, eager to comply but Danny stops him with a single raised hand. "Right," Steve says, realizing he's forgotten something. "Clothes." 

He strips his clothes off in record time and then he's sliding into bed next to Danny, who immediately wraps himself around Steve. So much warm naked skin, it takes Steve's breath away and he pulls Danny close, pressing as much of himself against Danny as humanly possible. Danny smells like sex and sweat and his ass fits perfectly in the palm of Steve's hand and there's little wisps of blonde hair tickling Steve's nose and it's all just---

"Snuggling, Steve, not strangling," comes a muffled voice from somewhere around Steve's chest. "Not that I don't appreciate the enthusiasm."

"Okay, right." Steve loosens his grip, just a bit. "Better?"

And Danny's wriggling around again, getting a leg in between Steve's leg, rolling them both gently onto their sides, wrapping an arm firmly around Steve's shoulder. It's fantastic, the way Danny moves against him and Steve wonders at what point he can legitimately claim that this is now pre-coital cuddling, rather than post. 

"Ow, what are you--really? You're going to leave your arm right there? Under my ribs?" Danny asks in a pained voice. 

Good point. Steve's arm was starting to ache. "Where should I--?" 

"Here, move it up, right there, under my neck."

More shifting, and now Danny's head is tucked comfortably against his shoulder, such that Steve can brush his lips against Danny's forehead. Danny's body is a warm, heavy weight, fitting amazingly well against his. They've somehow managed to maximize skin contact and when Danny takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, Steve can feel every inch of Danny's body relax. 

"Good?" Steve asks.

"Oh yeah. Better than good." Danny's words are slurring a bit now and Steve soaks up the contentment, the warmth, the sensation of Danny's hand rubbing slow circles on his naked back. The last of the tension leaves Steve's body and he realizes that Danny's good at this, good at fitting them together.

"Not as good as the Camaro though, right?" Steve asks, just so he can feel Danny snorting with laughter against his shoulder.

"Shut up," Danny insists, and laughs some more.


End file.
